


Agents of SHIELD: Need You Tonight

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May finds Hill to seek solace with her. May/Hill (Mill?). Maria/Melinda. Hints of Philinda. Short fic. May be slightly OOC. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of SHIELD: Need You Tonight

**Need you tonight**

By Alasse Fefalas

May crossed her arms, unfazed by the gun pointed at her head. She could almost hear Hill rolling her eyes when she saw who the silhouette sitting on her couch in the middle of her dark living room was.

"Seriously, haven't you heard of a telephone, May?" Hill asked as she tucked her gun into the back of her pants. She flipped a switch, filling the room with light.

"Phones can be tapped," May said, standing up. "And your security sucks."

"It doesn't, " Hill countered pointedly. "You just need to stop disabling it."

May shrugged. "Not my fault you didn't change your keycode." She walked forward towards Hill, leaving only a couple of steps between them.

"What happened?" Hill's voice softened. Gently, she caressed May's cheek.

May turned away, feeling the ache in her heart. "He shot me."

Hill narrowed her eyes. "Son of a bitch." Immediately, she gave May a pat down, checking for wounds.

May grabbed the other woman's hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm fine, Maria. It was just an ICER."

Relief flooded Hill's face. "He still shot you," she said angrily. In an instant, she pulled the older woman into a tight embrace, one hand on the small of her back and the other cradling her head. "I'm sorry, Melinda. Sorry he's an asshole."

May leaned into the embrace, her arms locked around the other woman. She buried her face into the curve of Hill's neck, every breath she took laced with her scent. "It just... hurts."

"Do you want me to shoot him? Because I will do it, Fury's Golden Boy or not."

May chuckled. "No. But thanks for the offer."

Hill's eyebrows furrowed. "I'll still kick his ass though. Literally."

May pulled her head back, smiling softly at Hill. Her hand touched Hill's cheek, thumb drawing small circles over her cheekbone. She kissed her tenderly, the need for physical contact overpowering her. "Don't hurt him too much," May breathed, resting their foreheads together.

Hill shook her head slightly. "He hurt you, Melinda. I can't forgive him for that."

May sighed. "I know."

Hill bumped their heads together lightly. "Oh yeah. Do you need anything? Water?" she asked as she disentangled herself.

She caught Hill's wrist just as she was turning. May's eyes were dark, her face back to the stoic mask it was before. Underneath it all though, she could feel a buzz running through her system, a need awakened. She would normally ignore it but her heart was hurting too much that night. She needed someone. Someone she could trust.

"For tonight?" May said, her voice low and husky. "Just you." She pulled the younger woman back towards her and crushed their lips together.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I ship these two so bad... they're just a notch down below Philinda. I'm hoping Philinda will make up... they're so angsty now every episode hurts because of them. ):
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are much loved. Thanks for reading!


End file.
